The seduction of Severus Snape
by goldenbubbles
Summary: Harry bets Hermione that she can't seduce Snape in 48 hours. She tries every trick in the book to lure him into her bed but will she succeed? Graphic sexual content HGSS. ONESHOT


**A/N - This is a HG/SS story. I don't like this pairing but it works for the story and i thought of the story before i decided on characters. I hope you like it. It's a one shot but a pretty long one!Please R and R. **

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room talking about their suspicions on Professor McGonagall's sex life when Harry walked in looking thoroughly miserable. He plonked himself down in the armchair next to Ron and sighed deeply.

'What's the matter mate?' Ron asked.

'I just asked that Hufflepuff girl Isabella out. You know, the really good-looking one who told me she liked my socks last week?' said Harry.

'Oh yeah, man is she hot! What did she say?' asked Ron.

'She laughed for about five minutes, then called her friend over and told her, her friend laughed for about five minutes, then she told me she was taking the piss when she said she liked my socks and then said no.'

'Ah, bummer.'

'You don't have a lot of luck with girls do you Harry?' said Hermione.

'No Hermione, I don't. Thanks for rubbing it in.'

'I don't mean to rub it in. I think it's just the way you approach girls, it's just all wrong. Maybe Ginny and I could give you lessons.'

'Oh thanks but I don't think it's come to that yet,' Harry retorted angrily, 'what makes you such an expert at seduction anyway?'

'Actually I'm very good at seduction.' Hermione said loftily.

Harry snorted, 'since when? You've only ever been out with Krum and you didn't exactly seduce him.'

'Just because I prefer to concentrate on my studies doesn't mean I can't get a boyfriend if I want one. I bet you if I put my mind to it I could seduce most people.'

Harry snorted again. 'I'm sorry Hermione but where is this coming from? Are you seriously telling me you could have anyone you wanted?'

'Yes.'

'Oh hey,' Fred butted in, 'why don't you have a bet. If Hermione can seduce the person you pick out she wins and if she can't you win.'

'Oh Fred I'm a bit above gambling. I'd rather stay well out of this,' said Hermione.

'Awww go on Hermione!' pleaded George, 'will you do it if we make it worth your while?'

'It depends what you're suggesting.'

'How about if you win Harry has to help you with your next S.P.E.W project and if Harry wins you have to give him a blowjob because Harry confided in us the other day that he had never had the experience of a young lady's mouth around his genitals.'

'I'm in!' said Harry immediately, 'and thanks for sharing that private information with the world George!'

Hermione thought about it for a minute and then said, 'oh all right then. What are the terms?'

'Ok,' said Fred, 'you have 48 hours to seduce and sleep with the person Harry picks. George, Ron, Ginny and I will act as recorders and make sure you actually sleep with the target. We'll take it in turns to watch you. Harry must pick a straight male for you to seduce. The bet ends at midnight the day after tomorrow.'

Harry and Hermione shook hands in agreement and the bet had begun.

'I choose Snape,' said Harry, grinning at Hermione.

'Wait, no, that's not fair! No teachers allowed,' said Hermione.

Fred shrugged. 'It just has to be someone from Hogwarts, sorry but Snape is allowed.'

'Good luck,' said Harry, 'you're going to need it,' before going to bed.

'No wait! I'm not even sure Snape's straight. Lot's of people think he's Gay! Besides no teacher would risk having sex with a student it would be impossible. Plus he's disgusting!' Hermione protested.

'I agree he's disgusting and, yeah it'll be harder with a teacher but if Harry wants to pick Snape then he can. As for the being gay thing, well lets just say he's definitely not,' said George as he and Fred exchanged knowing looks.

'How do you know?' asked Ginny.

Fred and George both laughed and then Fred explained.

'Ever wondered why Snape hates us so much? Well in our first week of Hogwarts we went to his office to ask him about something potion-related. Sadly we forgot to knock and found him on his desk, furiously wanking to a seedy girl-on-girl video that was so patchy it had obviously been watched hundreds of times.'

Ron and Hermione roared with laughter as Hermione sighed resigned to the fact that she had 48 hours to seduce the most un-seducible male at Hogwarts.

'I'd better get going now then,' she said, checking her watch and seeing that it was midnight.

Fred decided to take the first watching shift as he wasn't tired and he followed Hermione out of the portrait hole as the others went to bed.

Hermione walked to the corridor Snape's office was on, took a deep breath and knocked over a suit of armour, causing a racket in the dark silence. Almost immediately Snape came running out of his office in his full length, stained nightgown, his eyes wild with fury.

'What are you doing out of your dormitory this late at night?' he shouted at Hermione.

'Oh Professor I'm sorry,' Hermione said in her most girlish, apologetic voice, opening her eyes wide to give her a look of innocence, 'I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just, I feel a little ill and I was going to the hospital wing.'

'Liar! You don't look ill. Two night's detention,' Snape spat.

Hermione celebrated inside. The start of her plan had worked. Detention alone with Snape would be the perfect place to seduce him.

'Oh but Professor, I really am ill. In fact I've suddenly come over all feint,' she said, pressing her hand to her forehead and wobbling a little on the spot for effect. Then she let her legs buckle from underneath her and she collapsed to the floor as convincingly as she could.

Snape gasped, feeling bad he hadn't believed her and knelt down to Hermione who had just opened her eyes.

'Oh what happened? I feel terrible,' she said.

'You feinted but you'll be alright. Just get up and go to the hospital wing.'

Hermione pretended to struggle to get up.

'I'm not sure I can stand. I'm all wobbly and dizzy,' she said with a pathetic look on her face.

Snape looked around to see if there was anyone else about who could help her. When he saw that there wasn't he awkwardly bent down, wrapped one arm under her knees and the other under her back and lifted her up. As he carried her upwards to the hospital wing Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and leant her head on his shoulder.

'Gosh Professor you're so strong. Do you work out?' she asked coyly.

'Ah a little, yes. 'Snape replied embarrassedly.

They had reached the hospital wing and Snape put Hermione down on a bed before going to look for Madame Pomfrey. When they returned Hermione had sat up and pretended to be better.

'I'm alright honestly, I'd rather just go back to my dormitory,' she insisted to the fussing nurse.'

'Well at least have some chocolate,' Madame Pomfrey said.

Hermione took the chocolate and ate it quickly, not wanting to give Snape a chance to leave. As he turned to go Hermione jumped up and followed him out, giving the nurse her hurried thanks. When they were outside the door she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

'Thanks for helping me Professor, you're my hero.'

Snape looked extremely uncomfortable and couldn't take his eyes off Hermione's hand which was still resting on his arm.

'Right, well, um your welcome. Goodnight.' He said and strode ff in the direction of his office.

As Hermione started on the walk back to Gryffindor tower Fred ran up to her making her jump.

'Oh Fred you scared me!' she said, 'I forgot you were watching me.'

'Sorry,' laughed Fred, 'but you were amazing back there, I mean he's not exactly seduced but you've got him nervous and that's a start.'

Hermione grinned. 'Come on I need to get to bed, I've got a busy day tomorrow.'

------------

In the morning Hermione pulled on her skirt and rolled it up so that the pleats grazed the top of her thighs rather than her knees. Then she went into Ginny's dormitory and woke her to tell her she needed to be on recording duty. She borrowed one of Ginny's shirts which was a size too small for her and strained across her chest, revealing a hint of pink bra through the buttons. She didn't wear tights even though it was chilly so that her long, slim legs were fully on show.

She went to Snape's office with a half asleep Ginny following her. When he answered the door, this time fully clothes, he took a long, lecherous glance at her body and then invited her inside. She was careful not to fully close the door so that Ginny could still hear.

'I'm sorry to come so early but I just wanted to thank you again for last night. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there,' she said.

'That's no problem miss Granger,' said Snape greasily, silently cursing himself for taking another look at Hermione's breasts.

'I also wanted to know what time my detention will be tonight,' Hermione asked.

'Oh your detention is cancelled, after all you were genuinely ill.'

Hermione tired to look pleased but was annoyed inside, desperately trying to think of another way to land herself in detention.

'Ok well if you're sure,' she said, getting up to leave.

Snape saw her out of the door and Ginny gave her a commiserating look. After all, she was on Hermione's side.

-----------------------------

Back in Snape's office, the potions master was furiously pacing his room. He was having a heated dual with his inner thoughts. On one side he hated that know it all mudblood. She was a snob and a Gryffindor to boot and he would normally have liked nothing better than to get her and her filthy friends expelled. On the other hand he had lately been having the kind of feelings for her that no teacher ever should. He knew that she had developed into a woman over the last year. She had a more curvaceous, voluptuous body, but he had never seen it in its full glory like he had just witnessed. Why had she been dressed so provocatively? Surely it wasn't for me? But then he thought back to the previous night. She had definitely been flirting with him then, when he had held her in his arms, his hand pressed against her naked thigh. He could feel a hot sensation in his pants that was all too familiar. Like the previous night he had gotten an erection just thinking about Hermione Granger. Also like the previous night he satisfied himself with a fantasy including the new object of his desire. Gryffindor mudblood or not, Hermione had certainly affected him and it didn't look like she would go away any time soon.

--------------------

Later that afternoon the Gryffindors and Slytherins had a potions lesson. Hermione had formulated a plan to get herself in detention. She needed to do something bad enough so that her punishment was worse than docking house points but not bad enough to be sent to Dumbledore or even suspended. They all sat in the dungeon before the start of the lesson and as the bell went Snape swept in and marched to the front of the class. Harry snickered under his breath when he saw Snape completely blank Hermione. He thought she would have at least made an impression already. Snape set a complicated potion for the class, wrote the instructions on the blackboard and then told them to get on with their work in silence as he needed to mark homework.

Hermione tried desperately to catch his eye as she added various ingredients to her cauldron, not caring that they ere the wrong ones and in the wrong order but Snape was avoiding her gaze. He knew that if he started watching her he would think about what he had been doing before breakfast this morning and he definitely didn't want to be thinking about that in the middle of a lesson.

When there was about fifteen minutes until the end of the lesson Hermione decided she needed to take action. She had no idea what her potion was as she had definitely not brewed it correctly so she was worried about its effects but pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She took out a spoonful, took aim and very obviously flung the potion at Malfoy. It hit him square in the face but its effects were not yet obvious as Malfoy covered his face in surprise. It obviously wasn't hurting him which made Hermione feel a little better.

Snape stood up quickly and strode over to Malfoy. He prised his hands away from his face and everyone could see that he had been stained bubblegum pink.

'Miss Granger!' Snape roared, 'what on earth do you think you are doing?'

'I'm sorry Professor Snape, it was an accident,' Hermione said.

Snape swept over to her cauldron and peered in.

'You're lucky that you made a mistake with your potion for once and only made a staining solution, however you were very liberal with the holly berry essence, it looks very strong. Malfoy will be lucky if he is pink for less than a month.'

'A month!' Malfoy shouted, 'I can't be pink for a month! You little bitch.' He ran forward to attack Hermione but Snape stopped him.

'Malfoy, up to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey may be able to help a little. As for you miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor and two night's detention.' Snape commanded.

Hermione bowed her head in mock disappointment but really she just didn't want anyone to see her smile. Her plan had worked.

Harry and Ron were apoplectic with laughter at Malfoy's pink face and couldn't stop.

'You two idiots,' Snape said, 'stop laughing. Ten more points from Gryffindor.'

---------------------

At eight o'clock that evening Hermione went to Snape's office again for her detention, closely followed by Ron who was on recording duty. Fred had given his a pair of extendable ears so that he wouldn't miss a thing from outside the door and he had been instructed to sit outside in Harry's invisibility cloak.

Hermione entered the office to find Snape sitting behind his desk. On top of the desk was a huge jar of long, slimy objects that Hermione had never seen before. She sat on the seat Snape gestured to and waited for his instruction.

'Tonight you'll be separating these milk worms. The black ones are healthy and the pinkish ones are unhealthy. I need them for ingredients in potions tomorrow and unhealthy ones would ruin any potion so be thorough.'

Hermione opened the jar, picked one out and peered at it. They were about six inches in length and two inches in width and were slightly pulsing. Hermione had a horrible feeling that they were alive. She put the black ones in a bowl to her right.

After about half an hour of silent work she came across an unhealthy milk worm and smiled to herself, a plan forming in her mind.

'Professor, these milk worms are quite phallic aren't they?' she said with a smile, holding one up to Snape. 'The size and the pulsating makes them feel like a mans penis just before he's about to come don't you think?'

Snape reddened and looked away. Now that she mentioned it they were very phallic and it was turning him on to watch her holding it.

'Just get on with the sorting,' he snapped and Hermione smiled, knowing she had gotten to him.

She carried on until she came across another unhealthy one and picked it out of the jar. She sat back, looking like she wanted a break from leaning over. She held the milk worm and gently started to rub it up and down as if she were administering a hand job.

Snape fidgeted, seeing this in the corner of his eye.

'Miss Granger please get on with your work!' he snapped. 'If you need a break then put that down and take a quick rest.'

Hermione put the milk worm down and sat back in her chair. This wasn't going to plan. She could see he was getting worked up but it seemed to make him more angry than horny. She decided she needed to take drastic action. She leant down a little and put her hand up her skirt. Then she pulled off her knickers without Snape seeing.

'Do you mind if I get a drink of water?' she asked.

Snape shook his head and pointed to a jug of water on the side. Hermione got up and poured herself a glass, then sat back down but with her chair further into the room rather than pressed against the desk so that Snape could see the whole of her body. As she drank she parted her legs and hitched up her skirt. She watched him through the bottom of her glass and saw him do a double take.

Snape knew he should avert his eyes but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. With Hermione's legs spread he had a front row view of her vagina, pink and smooth with a soft fuzz of light brown hair at the top. He felt his penis stiffen and thanked god he was concealed behind his desk. Hermione seemed to be watching him, waiting for his reaction but he told himself that was impossible. He was just imagining that she was trying to entice him, surely. He knew that if he let her stay there any longer he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer.

'Miss Granger I think you've served long enough for today. You're dismissed.' He said quickly, wanting her out of the room immediately.

'But I haven't finished sorting these yet,' said Hermione, pouting slightly, 'I thought they needed to be sorted by tomorrow.'

'I'll finish them off, just leave please.'

'Ok, well what time do you want me to come for detention tomorrow?'

Snape sighed inwardly. He had forgotten he gave her a week of detentions.

'The same time tomorrow.'

Hermione got up and left feeling extremely disappointed about how the evening had gone. She only had a day left and didn't have a potions lesson the next day so she would only have detention the following evening to lure Snape into having sex with her.

---------------------

The next morning at breakfast Hermione sat down with Harry and Ron. Harry smiled broadly at her and laughed when she scowled back at him.

'Ron told me all about last night Hermione,' he said. 'Nice try but I don't think just showing him your lady bits is going to get him to jump into bed with you.'

'Actually for your information it's just a matter of time before I win this bet.' Hermione retorted.

'I beg to differ. In fact I suggest you start limbering up your mouth muscles because I expect this to be the best blow job you've ever given.'

'Oh there'll be no need for that. You see even if I don't succeed, which is highly unlikely, I give the best blowjobs anyway.'

'I'll look forward to it.'

-----------------

At lunchtime Hermione went to look for Snape to try and get a bit more ground work done before her detention in the evening but couldn't find him anywhere. She thought she spotted him at the end of a corridor but when she called out his name the person disappeared.

Meanwhile, Snape was desperately trying to avoid her. He had tried to convince both professors McGonagall and Flitwick to cover Hermione's detentions but both were busy. He had been growing increasingly worried about his affections for the young Gryffindor and knew he could get into a lot of trouble if he took any action. The trouble was, he was starting to think that she was interested in him too and it wasn't just his imagination and he didn't know how long he would last if she stepped up her game. His genitals throbbed and ached every time he though of her and he was beginning to think that maybe he would stop feeling like this if he just fucked her and got it out of his system.

---------------

At quarter to eight that evening Hermione went back for what seemed like the hundredth time in two days, to Snape's office. During dinner she had arranged for George to sneak into the office and sit in a cupboard so that he could witness the detention through the hole in the doors so he could be sure if Hermione managed to seduce her potions master.

She entered the room and sat down opposite Snape like the previous night. Snape gulped when he saw what she was wearing. Her skirt was rolled so high that it barely covered her g-string clad bottom and her shirt was so tight is strained across her bra-less chest. Snape gave her a piece of paper and told her that today she would be simply writing lines.

'Just write I must not throw potion at other students until I tell you to stop,' he said, assuming that she wouldn't be able to make anything sexual out of lines.

Hermione started writing and could feel his gaze on her. After about twenty minutes she leant back in her chair and pressed her hand to her chest

'Gosh it's hot in here,' she said, rubbing her hand over her bare flesh.

'Have a drink of water,' Snape said, averting his eyes.

Hermione got up and went over to the table where the jug of water was set up. She bent over so that her short skirt rose up, giving Snape a good view of her round ass with the small strip of black material running down the centre.

Like the previous night he felt his semi-erection strain slightly against his robes and put a hand down to rearrange himself. Hermione saw what he was doing and smiled before sitting back down. She picked up the quill and started writing again but decided to make up lines of her own.

'I must stop thinking about my potions masters erection,' she wrote. As Snape looked up he caught sight of what she had written and blushed furiously.

'What are you writing that for?' he snapped.

'Well sir, I noticed that you have an erection and I can't stop thinking about it. I think about you often you see.'

'What do you mean?' he said, his tone softer.

'I mean I can't get you out of my head. You make me so hot that I have to wear skimpy clothes in your presence. Even now, just being near you I can feel the sweat trickling down my back. I want you professor.'

She got up and grabbed the jug of water and poured it all over her, soaking her hair and body. Her white skirt went see through and her nipples hardened with the cold. Snape was still firmly staying behind his desk, almost unable to believe what was happening. His excited member was now fully erect and gagging to be satisfied. Hermione put one knee up onto the desk and pulled herself up onto it. She crawled across it, not taking her eyes off Snape's, until she was right up against him. She took his hands and placed them over her wet breasts and encouraged him to massage them through the material of her shirt. She moaned and closed her eyes as his fingers squeezed her nipples, rolling them and teasing her.

Suddenly a though came to Hermione like a bolt of lightning. It just occurred to her that she was actually going to have to sleep with Snape. She was going to have to have him inside her. The though nearly made her sick and her eyes snapped open in horror.

'Something wrong?' Snape asked, still caressing her breasts.

'N-no I'm fine,' she said. She wasn't going to back out now. She'd have to grin and bear it and try and make it as convincing as possible.

She slipped down off the desk and straddled Snape's lap and felt his erection press against her. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensation of a woman being on top of him, something he hadn't had in a long time.

Suddenly, before Hermione was prepared, his kissed her. His thick lips bruised her with force and his harsh stubble burned against her chin. He opened his mouth wider and pushed his tongue into her mouth, a gush of warm saliva following it. He grunted and ran his hands up her body, tearing at her shirt and exposing her breasts. He moved his head down and bit and sucked at her nipples leaving big round love bites all over her chest.

Wanting this to be over, Hermione quickly pulled off his robes to reveal his thin, pasty body that was covered in battle scars. She licked down his chest, which tasted salty. His chest heaved as he breathed quick and fast, grabbing at her ass, pulling her closer into his body. He lifted up his forearm, which was branded with the dark mark.

'Kiss it,' he demanded.

Hermione suppressed a shudder before kissing he ghastly black skull, its evil eyes taunting her.

Then he picked her up and pulled her down to the cold stone floor, pressing his heavy body on top of her. He shed the rest of his robes until he was in just a pair of grubby used-to-be-white pants, his erection bulging and straining against the material. Before Hermione dared to touch it he was wresting the rest of her garments off her body. He licked his lips and he drank in her womanly curves and taught, soft skin.

Hermione couldn't bear to watch his lecherous gaze any longer so she leant up and kissed him, her hand sliding through his lank, greasy hair. She pulled him down from his kneeling position so that he was on top of her, his legs astride of hers, his erection pressing firmly into her lower abdomen. As Hermione explored his back and ass with her hands, Snape's also travelled southward. He slid his long fingers under the waistband of her thong and pressed his forefinger into her moist folds. He slid his lubricated digit upwards and rolled it slickly over her clitoris, returning downwards for more moisture to help it slide.

With her eyes closed tightly shut Hermione began to feel pleasure. She imagined that it was Dixon Wright, a good looking seventh year that was doing this to her and not her greasy, perverted potions master.

Slowly, Hermione rolled Snape over so that she was now on top of him. She brought her hand down and pulled off his pants where his throbbing member sprang forwards from is bindings. It was long but thin and repulsed Hermione. With a trembling hand she brushed over his wiry, black pubic hair and grasped the offending organ. She quickly rubbed her hand up and down as Snape laid back, his eyes closed, groaning with pleasure.

'Suck it,' he whispered.

Hermione repressed a shudder and then lowered her mouth to his crotch. She licked the tip, swirling her tongue around the head and then grinding down, taking the whole thing in her mouth. She felt his jerk and twitch inside her mouth and knew that sign meant he was about to come. First of all she couldn't bear to have him come in her mouth and second of all she knew she had to have sex with him or she'd lose the bet. Thinking about the bet reminded her with a shock of horror that George was sitting in the cupboard watching everything.

She lifted herself up and returned her attention to his mouth as Snape pulled off her thong. Finally they were both naked with Hermione straddling her potions master, her juices leaking onto his stomach.

Then Snape rolled her over again. He spread her legs with a hand and then roughly inserted himself into her with a satisfied grunt. He neglected to kiss her any longer and propped himself up by pressing his hands against the top of her thighs. She lay back on the cold floor, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her, and intense look of concentration on his face. Hermione couldn't watch and so shut her eyes. She moaned to give the impression that she was enjoying herself but in reality it was all she could do to stop herself from crying.

With one final thrust Snape shot his load inside Hermione, his lip curled as he grunted animalistically. When he pulled out of her he had Hermione suck the juices of his limp penis, which made her gag.

They dressed in silence and as quickly as they could.

Just as Hermione was about to leave he said, 'fifty points to Gryffindor for your silence.'

Hermione just nodded. As soon as she got out of the door she burst into silent sobs. She ran back to Gryffindor tower but didn't go in straight away, knowing that her friends would be waiting up for her. Once she'd dried her tears she gave the password and stepped through the portrait hole to the expectant faces of Fred, Ron, Ginny and Harry.

'Well? Did you?' asked Harry.

'Yes,' said Hermione simply.

'Well we'll have to wait for George for the report yet, he's probably stuck in that cupboard still, waiting for Snape to leave,' said Ron.

Hermione nodded. 'I think I want to be alone right now,' she said and went to her dormitory.

------------------

The next morning Hermione was feeling slightly better. At least she had won the bet. She had drawn up a list of the things Harry would need to do for her concerning the next S.P.E.W project.

She went down to breakfast happily, to give it to him but when she got to the great hall she was surprised to find Harry looking pleased since he had just lost a bet.

'I've drawn up a list of things for you to do,' She said, handing him the parchment.

'I don't think that will be necessary Hermione, you see, George here fell asleep in that cupboard and so we have no evidence that you slept with Snape at all. Sorry but the bet is off, no one won.'

Hermione looked sharply as George. 'Is this true?'

'I'm afraid so,' he said looking sheepish, 'I'm really sorry Hermione. I guess you had to sleep with Snape for nothing.'

Hermione couldn't speak as fury was running through her veins. She choked back her tears and ran from the hall. That was the moment she vowed never to bet again.

**Please, please R and R. I know this is a bit of a weird story, a mixture of funny and gross but i'd really like to hear your views. **


End file.
